SSB: Another Hero, Another Quest
by anon amos
Summary: It was sad, as if fate was playing with him. He heard Link say once that 'When the gods play, people die,' but his teacher was known to be pessimistic sometimes. He never expected that the day after that lecture, his life were to be ruined." Toon link RR!
1. Chapter 1

WARNING! I am making this at the same time as another, but this will most likely be my first, even though I started it second… and the first chapter is probably gonna suck… it always does… but don't give up hope yet!

________________________________________________________________________

I do not own Super Smash Bros. Brawl, if I did, Toon Link would have a main part in the Subspace Emissiary.

________________________________________________________________________

"Game!" yelled master hand, as Toon Link went flying off the stage. He was never able to beat his teacher.

He woke up in a hospital that all are sent to as a mandatory protocol as soon as they are defeated. His teacher, Link, was sitting at the foot of the bed.

"So, you're alive huh?" he said in a joking tone.

"Yeah" Toon Link replied.

"That was a good fight you put up, but if you push yourself like that anymore, you're going to get yourself killed," he scolded.

"I was trying to use your strategy," argued the boy.

"My strategy came from fifteen years of training against my village's greatest warriors; yours comes from five years of training with some old fart."

Toon Link looked down for a while. When he came to the Super Smash Bros. tournament, he figured out about the timelines, and that he was only one of many Links. He also found who he calls the "Best warrior on earth." He always wanted to be like his older counterpart, and was overjoyed being taken under his wing as a student. But that also had setbacks, such as the next day's lecture, by the theme, "Make the most of now, because you could lose it at any second." The boy knew that Link learned all of his virtues by experience, but never let anyone but Toon Link catch the smallest glimpse of what he spoke of.

"If you think, even for a second, that it's all gonna turn out happily ever after, you're wrong, and that's going to be your downfall."

________________________________________________________________________

It was sad, as if fate was playing with him. He heard Link say once that "When the gods play, people die," but his teacher was known to be pessimistic sometimes. He never expected that the day after that lecture, his life were to be ruined.

He saw his old friend of the Rito tribe, prince Komali. Prince Komali only delivered important rush delivery. Toon Link was eager to read it once he was told that it was from his grandmother. Just recently, his sister Aryll and a very "special" friend of his, Tetra, came to visit him at the mansion in order to see the tournament. He rushed to his room, where Aryll and Tetra were, and immediately read it.

Suddenly, he looked as if he had seen a ghost, eyes large, mouth agape, and the letter slipped out of his hands, now limp. He got up off of the bed.

"What's wrong Link?" asked Tetra.

He turned away, and she glimpsed a tear falling out of his eye. He then curled up and sobbed.

Tetra picked the letter up and read to her self.

"My dear grandchildren,

I grow sick in my old age, and only have a few more days to live. I am glad that I was able to raise you both, but it seems that my time on this world is coming to an end. You two don't need me anymore, so with my dying words, I entrust all of my possessions to you. Link, please take care of Aryll and Tetra; and may the gods watch over you both as I pass on to the next world."

The letter had a number of rupees inside a small pouch in the envelope.

Tetra fell silent, and when bombarded with questions, told Aryll, "Your not gonna see grandma for a while."

She went over to the bedside, and put her arms around Toon Link, humming a quiet song.

________________________________________________________________________

He was woken up early by a siren. He noticed that he had fallen asleep next to Tetra, much to his embarrassment. She was stirred awake, and so was Aryll.

He knew what that siren meant all too well. He got up, ran towards the door, and shouted for Aryll and Tetra to run for the shelter in the basement that all of the rooms were linked to, but Tetra argued with him. She wouldn't leave without him.

"This is too dangerous," He shouted above the sirens, "only Smash fighters are allowed to assemble. We're the only ones who can survive an attack large enough to set off the sirens!" he forced her into the basement, during which Link shouted at him to get outside.

When he got there, he saw millions of primids battling the other Smash fighters. He ran in and killed as many as he could, when several colossal primids ran in. He was kicked by one and launched twenty meters away. The primid was about to finish him off by stepping on him, when he was killed by link.

"Stay behind me kid, I can't let you die yet."

The rest was a blur of blood, the dark insects that made his enemies, and a scream. It was over. He sat panting, and found many of the other Smash fighters. When he was being taken to the hospital, he noticed that one was missing. He jumped out of the stretcher and limped to the bloodstained ground, where he found Link, severely bleeding, but still breathing. He grabbed his arm, and slowly dragged him with all of his strength.

________________________________________________________________________

A week later, he sat in the waiting room of the hospital. When he finally got to the room, he saw his teacher, one arm and an eye patch, looking off into space.

"Come over here. I want to give you something."

Toon Link walked over to his disabled teacher. Link handed him his claw shot, a bag full of bombchu, and a mysterious little stone artifact. It was black with some sort of orange runes on it, and looked roughly like an ancient decorative arrow head. He was told never to use it, under any circumstances, unless he was in need of a weapon. After the first use, he was its master. He tried to ask what his teacher meant, but before he could gather his confusion into a question, Link said,

"You're out of my hands now. Go to the front office and ask for Fox McCloud. He's one of the original twelve. I fought along side him in the first tournament. You know all you need to about the sword, but you need him to learn how to fight any other way. Don't even try to change my mind. You're in his hands now. Am I understood?"

"Y-Yes sir," said Toon Link reluctantly.

________________________________________________________________________

Okay, so the first chapter was pretty short, and I know it sucked, but the first chapter always does!

Please continue reading and reviewing, but don't flame, this is only the beginning.

My bro is awesome cause he does proof reading and names stories cause he's awesome ^_^!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, I think that I've done pretty well so far. I'm not sure if the message got across right, but to all viewers, please read and review…**

An explanation of the events following the battle.

(Can not be explained within the story)

A mixture between magic and Slippy's technology was used in order to reunite Link's torso with his arm, but it would be a very long time before he could ever fight again. He was asked every day why he let go of his student, and time after time, he always said that his younger counterpart was done with his training.

**Chapter 2:**

Toon Link waited in the office for a long time, thinking about what will happen to him, now that his master was gone.

He had fought against McCloud a few times before in tournaments in the past, and was told about how amazing he was supposed to be by a few friends he met when he first moved into the mansion.

Then, a half fox half human being walked into the room. He studied Link for a few seconds, and then spoke:

"So you're the one that Link sent." He said "It really is a shame what happened to him. Anyway, you coming?" he motioned for Link to follow, and walked out of the door.

________________________________________________________________________

Link found himself inside of a cabin after a few minutes of walking outside. It was around 30 feet high, and 30 feet in width. The moment that he entered the cabin, he found that it went much further and wider underground. The inside of the cabin was plated with metal, and of the sections he saw, was very much like a laboratory. On the left, he saw a metal stair case that he could not see the bottom of. To the right, he saw a large computer. They went to a section of the house, down the stairs to the left, which led them into a white room, covered with square panels, each 2 by 2 feet, on the ceiling, walls, and floor. The room was about 20 by 20 feet.

Fox walked up to a control panel on the far wall, pressed a few buttons, and turned to face Link. Starting from around the control panel, the entire room turned into a jungle. The space that he had been in turned into an endless expanse.

Fox than got in to a stance, and said "Begin."

He dashed at Link and grabbed him, span around once while in the momentum of his dash, and threw him up and forwards. He pulled out his blaster with lightning speed, and in the blink of an eye, shot upwards ten times, each one hitting his new apprentice. He started running to the side, and caught up with Link, who was starting to fall, and jumped into the air. Link regained control of his body, and barely dodged a kick by spinning to the left, and finished with a slash. His sword nipped Fox's suit, but wasn't able to land an actual hit, before he was grabbed by the right arm upon another spin. Fox turned parallel to the ground, span twice to build momentum, and flung Link towards the ground. Throwing Link gave him an extra boost upwards, which he used to land more shots.

The following minutes were a blur of pain and bruises for Link. His time with his new master had officially begun.

________________________________________________________________________

He woke up on the top bunk of a bed. He looked around, and saw that there were two other bunk beds within the room. On the beds, he saw Nana and Popo, Lucas and Ness, and under him, he saw Kirby. None of them were asleep, but all looking at Link. Kirby was the first to speak.

"Looks like teacher went too hard on the new guy."

"Hold on!" Ness exclaimed "he's awake!"

"Well that was pretty fast," added Lucas "Ness was out for a week his first day."

"Fox must have been in a good mood," said Popo "Otherwise he would probably be dead," finished Nana.

________________________________________________________________________

**No matter what you are learning, the first time is always the hardest.**

**For those of you who do care, I apologize for making such a short chapter. I won't be able to come out with another though, until I get some tips from viewers. I want to know what you think about the vivid fights. Do they add to the story, or are they just unneeded filler space? Please be truthful. I'm trying to be as vivid as possible. I've enabled anonymous comments, so don't feel shy to speak up.**


End file.
